1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile cranes or hoists. More specifically, this invention relates to a fold-up hoist with a winch and a set of pulleys, the hoist being for a vehicle receiver hitch.
2. Related Art
There have been several mobile hoists proposed for attachment to the back of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063 (York) discloses a portable wild game hoist with an angled boom adapted to be supported by the ball of a trailer hitch. Straps are attached at one end to the boom and are attached at the other end to the fenders of the vehicle, and, thus, help to steady the boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,537 (Welch) discloses a portable hoist with a long, curved post connectable to a receiver hitch by means of a tongue that slides into the hitch. The post is rotatable from a horizontal position to a vertical position and is supported in the desired vertical position by a securing member extends from the top of the post to the tongue of the hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858 (Sasser) discloses a vehicle-mounted game skinning device with a vertical support unit connectable to a receiver hitch. The vertical support member slidably receives a vertical column member which in turn slidably receives a boom arm member. The boom arm supports a pulley connectable to an intermediate pulley and a winch on the vertical support member.
Still, there is a need for a compact, versatile fold-up hoist for vehicle receiver hitches. This invention addresses that need.